Count Those People Lost?
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: *Inspired by Parents 25th Anniversary and many parents in the world* Not every parents loves and treats their child like their own. Before Sensei Wu found our Ninja, Kai wouldn't even dare to find happiness, Cole would just bottle up his emotions, Sensei wu would have pride in himself, and Zane would wish for his time to be over. But our Man in Blue has plans for his parents.


**Hey guys listen. I'm sorry that I didn't update ANYTHING this week but you know...FINALS. But don't worry only TWO days left and FOUR more to go! Then next Monday I have a picnic with the rest of the Middle School then next Tuesday is the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! You know that Last Day of School song in Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide? SING IT WITH ME!**

**WARNING: This IS sad because well it SAD. This was inspired because...ahem...25 YEARS AND 2 DAYS AGO...My parents got married. **

* * *

Today was June 6th and Kai was in Ninjago's local cemetery to commemorate two people who were important to them. He knew that everything had a beginning and an end but why...why did it have to be so soon?

His mother and father died on this very day.

His mother died because of a false accusation and because of her fate, his father fell into depression and stabbed himself with his favorite sword.

The first sword they made together. Was the only sword that he could never hold, touch, or breathe on.

Many times he wanted to join his parents in peace and harmony but that isn't the answer for every problem. He says he's fine.

But he just says that so Nya wouldn't be able to fall into depression and kill herself as well. Or else Kai may go on a rampage and becoming one with the darkness.

When Kai tries to make a sword Nya is always there for she knows that after all the years that have past Kai is nervous about holding a sword. The thing that his father used to traumatize and send himself away from his children.

He always taught Kai how to make a sword because his mother would recommend it. He only cared for mother. Every time she wanted something he would get itt but without her he's nothing. He left in vain.

* * *

Today was June 7th and Cole was in Ninjago's National Forest watching a sunset on the tallest mountain. Ever since he was a child he despised relationships because all he knew was a lie. He doesn't know how some couples are able to stay married for 10, 25, 30, or more years. all his life his mother and father HATED each other but they loved him.

They love him so much that they were able to bottle up 18 years and keep their real feelings for each other a secret.

But a few days ago when he heard that they got a divorce and his mother married another man he was devastated. The man was nice to his mother but not him. When he would stay over at their house his mother would work the night-shift. His mother new lover would...

Make him sleep UNDER the bed and make fun of him.

Then when his mother came back home and saw Cole in bad shape the man would make an excuse and not tell her the truth.

Cole wanted to keep his parents happy. So he didn't say anything.

He just bottles everything up.

* * *

Today was June 8th and Zane is in a lake trying to stop the remembrance of his father. It's like he didn't even care for. All he did was show him off and at the end abuse him. he was always afraid to meet other people, fearing that they would do the same thing that Dr. Julien did to him.

usually Zane would keep his distance from other people because they would try to help him with all of his scars, bruises, and Deep-in-the-Dermis would run away avoiding the people since he was closed off from civilization.

But he would come home to find a monster with a whip with glass at the end of it.

Taking hits for something he didn't even do. But all he does it accept it and goes on the way to becoming scrap metal. He thought this is what love is but when he died...

He didn't know what to feel. Everyday he would wait for a beating but nothing would happen. Zane would sit in the nearby corner thinking about what has happened and what did he do to deserve the death of the only person he knew.

All Zane did was go in the nearby lake and tried to go away but the monster made him waterproof so he just stayed there.

* * *

Today was June 9th and Wu was wandering about these four ninja and why they needed to save Ninjago. He saved Ninjago from his brother by using the Four Golden Weapons all by himself! Why does his father want the fate of Ninjago in their hands? Maybe it's because this is the anniversary of his father, The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, saved Ninjago and the day when Garmadon was summoned into the Underworld.

Wu isn't used to peace because he always had to quarrel with somebody. It could be a family member, friend. or a random person. He didn't have the best childhood.

He had no mother. But he had a father until he mysteriously disappeared. He had a brother until he got bitten by the Great Devouerer and was summoned to the Underworld.

With no one by his side, Wu grew up in the monastery all by himself which made him a bit depressed and full of pride on how he can survive without a family.

He says who needs one but he watches families play together and bond. He says their worthless but sees a child get save by his mother.

He says that having one will destroy you but a father helped his daughter gain her self-esteem back after her whole class bullied her.

* * *

Today is June 10th and Jay is in kitchen making breakfast for his mother and father for it is their anniversary. Their 25 Wedding Anniversary to be exact. He made them breakfast-in-bed, took them to the local spa, and invited both families on his mother's and father's side to end the day off.

Everyone's having fun and Jay wanted to say a few words.

"i am happy AND lucky to have a wonderful Mother and Father! Not everyone has kind and loving parents that take care of them and love them. Some parents don't care about their child and don't know the consequences of their carelessness. Even though many people don't have parents and act foolish and try to tease people with jokes and insult MY family I would just say that I'm going to home to people who love and care for. Not people who abuse me and care for only themselves and not other people. Parents can be annoying but they just try to help you no matter what. Why would parents destroy their child/children if they went through all this hard work to earn one?"

Then Jay hugged his parents.

"Son at least you know the truth!" Ed said while hugging his son and wife.

"And you know that we would never abandon you or harm you in any way, shape, or form!" Edna replied to her husband and son.

"When you guys are gone I would cry happy tears because you guys are in a better place." Jay responded. "I love you guys!"

"And we love you too Jayson!" Both parents shouted.

Cole saw the scene and turned around. "That's a lie for sure." He mumbled.

Sensei looked and sighed. "With parents on his back he has all of that love and all that. he needs to man up."

Zane looked and went back into the pond. "I bet when the party is done his parents are going to beat him up."

Kai and Nya saw the scene. "I bet his parents are lying to him." Kai said.

Nya looked, "His parents love him so much. That's rare now and days...Sadly.

* * *

Nya went over to the party the Walkers' were having and asked Jay if she could join and he happily said yes.

Nya had a feeling that she thought she lost...happiness.

Ed and Edna were supportive and so was the rest of the family. Nya felt like she was in good hands and started to trust them so much she blurted out what happened to her parents. Which made the family feel bad but made their creative spark go off.

In a hour or so Nya returned home with gifts from the party and getting permission from Ed and Edna to come join them at their Scrap 'N' Junk everyday if she wants to be a part of their family.

* * *

**Now you may be wandering why did I write this when I should be studying for Spanish and Social Studies. Well...**

**1. I took a break from studying.**

**2. I wanted to update or make AT LEAST a story or one-shot. I chose one-shot.**

**You know as a person who hears stories of her parents past and other people's past I feel that it happened to other people. Which of course it DID!**

**Parts of this story referenced my mother when she was little AND my father BUT they don't make me or my sister sleep under a bed.**

**OH and the guy who made sleep Cole under the bed did that because Cole looked more like his father and the dude HATED his father that was what he did to Cole.**

**Anyway got to study WISH ME LUCK!**

**HAPPY 25TH ANNIVERSARY MOMMY AND DADDY!**


End file.
